This is a multicenter, placebo-controlled, double-blind, randomized study of patients diagnosed with Fabry disease with no prior treatment with alpha-galactosidase A. The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and effectiveness of a manufactured form of the human enzyme known as recombinant human alpha-galactosidase A in the treatment of patients with Fabry disease.